The Great Time War
by beres
Summary: The Doctor and Rose, accidentally follow a dalek that they thought were dead and wind up somewhere in the Doctor's past with a mission.
1. Chapter 1

**_THE GREAT TIME WAR_**

AN: This story is co written with my brother, so this is mainly his creation not mine although I helped him out a bit.

Hope you like it.

Please R&R and review but don't be too harsh if you don't like it as it is his first attempt.

**THE DALEK **

The Doctor and Rose were in the time vortex when the doctor notices a Dalek in the time vortex. "Rose come and see this." said the Doctor.

"What is it this time?" Groaned Rose Tyler

"There is a Dalek in the time vortex!" shouted the Doctor, who was starring into the screen of the TARDIS."A what?"Asked Rose as she ran over to the control panel.

"A Dalek!"shouted the Doctor impatiently trying to press buttons to follow the Dalek through the time vortex.

"So I guess it is mobile and dangerous." Rose was trying to guess what the problem was.

"Yes it is! But why is there a dalek in the time vortex when their all dead" the Doctor was getting very impatient with the TARDIS as she is reluctant to follow the Dalek to where it was going.

They followed the dalek through the time vortex. The Doctor was wondering why it was in the time vortex as they were meant to be dead. They flew through the time vortex following the Dalek, through time and space .

The dalek was faster than the TARDIS, which meant that they lost it, but the TARDIES land in the great time war. The Doctor and Rose got out of the TARDIS. They saw an army of dalek, heading there way. "Shall we run?" asked Rose

"Yes!" shouted the Doctor still trying to figure out where they were, but where ever they were seemed familiar to him.

"Okay!" and on that note they ran into the TARDIS, but the TARDIS wouldn't work to take them away. So they ran into a near by building.

The Doctor saw thousands of weapons but Rose wasn't there with him. The Doctor hadn't realised this, he was to busy looking at the weapons trying to place why they looked so familiar. The weapons were all different shapes and sizes. The Doctor took a large one it was a shotgun but two times bigger. "That's what I need." Said the Doctor as he reloaded it.

The Doctor suddenly realised that Rose was gone; she had no idea where she was. He ran to the door leading to the outside of the building. Rose wasn't outside but the Dalek army was progressing slowly towards him." Rose!" shouted the Doctor but there was no reply. The Doctor had no idea where she was, he hoped that where ever she was she wasn't dead, which made him anxious as he didn't want to lose her. He didn't want to run as he wanted to go back for Rose suspecting that she was with the Daleks, but his legs took him into the building he where he had just come from thinking that she would be alright for the moment, and he could save her later.

An alarm sounded and the Doctor realised that the Dalek had led him back to the time war. As he thought this thousands of time lords appeared out of the doors and grabbed a weapon each. One shoved a pistol into the doctor's chest urging him to fight. A colonel shouted "for Gallifrey!" The time lords ran out of the big doors at the front of the building. The Dalek army were waiting for them outside, but the Doctor didn't go out he went into the room that the time lords came from. "the time war." The Doctor said to himself. "Why am I back here?" he thought to himself. He went into another room, witch had beds in it (they were bunk beds). The Doctor just kept going through rooms hoping to find why he was went back to the time war. He carried on walking through the doors and into continuous rooms full of bunk beds, until he found a large room with nothing in it.

The Doctor thought it was a waiting room for the troops that he remembered. He was thinking about this when the door suddenly flew open and knocked him flying back…..

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

AN : sorry it has taken so long I had school work+ my

Sister has only just come up. Ps I am her brother.

**Rose **

Meanwhile Rose had not exited the TARDIS because the doors of the TARDIS had shut in her face. She was knocked out because the doors shut on her in her face. She walked over to the control panel and kicked it. She foolishly slammed a button which lead her to her mum's place. She wasn't in. There was a note witch read:

Dear Rose,

I am in town if you come.

Love mum

xxxxx

Then she saw the ninth doctor in the arm chair. She gasped and the doctor said "I have a mission for you. You must save Romana."

"Okay who is this Roman person?" she said trying not to looked too shocked to see him after so long. She didn't even know if he was real or not, but she was going to take her chances and listen to him."No time for questions, I will help you fly the TARDIS." the Doctor said getting up in a hurry. They got into the TARDIS, and the Doctor flew them back to the great time war. "The TARDIS has taken us back to where you were. You must fight through the battle. Bye." The doctor vanished.

Rose shouted "What will I do?" She ran out of the TARDIS. An army of daleks was approaching her. On the other side an army of time lords were running towards her she ran towards the time lords she saw a large building. She ran around the time lords and in to the building which she ran into. She saw a man in the corner. He turned around, she saw a small pistol . Then there was a loud BANG! This made Rose hold her chest with fear. The man fell to the ground but there was no sine of an injury.


End file.
